


Faith Or Fear

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Kissing Prompts, M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Faith Or Fear

Elijah sat on the passenger’s side of Sean’s car, silent and waiting.

“I needed to see you,” Sean muttered finally.

“That’s odd, since for the past few months of your life you obviously _didn’t_ need to see me!”

Sean’s handsome face twisted in pain. “I _did_ need it! I needed…” he sighed. “…a lot of things. Jesus, Elijah, just being with you...”

“What about it?”

“It makes me feel...”

“Like you want to jump me?” Elijah teased with a grin.

“God, I wish that’s all it was,” Sean murmured, his head lowered. “That would be so easy.”

“Would it?”

“Yes!” Sean blurted, suddenly reaching to grasp Elijah’s hand. “God, _yes_! Just ask you to make love with me? That would be incredibly easy.”

“But that’s not what you want.”

“That’s not _all_ I want,” Sean murmured. “I do want to ask you to make love with me. I want it so much. But even more than that, I want to ask you to… to… to buy _furniture_ with me… to marry me... to live with me forever. _That’s_ what I want!”

“And that’s what terrifies you.”

Sean stared into Elijah’s eyes and nodded dumbly.

“I give you my word… I’ll say ‘no’,” Elijah said soberly.

“You will?” Sean whispered.

Elijah took Sean’s face in his hands and drew him forward, then pressed his lips gently to Sean’s forehead.

Sean’s breath caught in a near-sob, his hands reaching to cover Elijah’s.

“Trust me,” Elijah appealed softly, leaning back to stare into Sean’s eyes. “Trust that I care for your family and would never ask you to–”

Sean’s lips met his, cutting off his words.

“Faith or fear,” Elijah said softly. “That’s your choice.”

“I choose faith,” Sean whispered. “I choose faith in you, Elijah.”

“No, Seanie. You choose faith in _us_.”


End file.
